


Sweet, sweet Valentine

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [5]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Chocolates, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nausea, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Vomiting, that's how I use that tag?, ácido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] ''No los comas hasta la salida, quiero compartirlos contigo. – T''''Timmy me envió chocolates'' piensa sonriendo ilusionada mirando hacia el asiento del castaño, quién golpea suavemente su lápiz contra su cuaderno mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida ignorando a la profesora. [...]
Relationships: Remy Buxaplenty/Timmy Turner, Tootie & Timmy Turner
Series: Dark Valentine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 3





	Sweet, sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 5-Chocolate + ácido
> 
> Cw: náuseas y vómitos

**Sweet, sweet Valentine**

Tootie observa la caja de chocolates colocada cuidadosamente en su escritorio, caja que no estaba ahí cuando salieron al receso y de la que nadie más se había percatado al entrar al salón; parpadea un poco sorprendida pues nunca le habían dado chocolates en San Valentin, ni siquiera sus padres; algo dudosa toma la nota sobre la perfecta caja en forma de corazón, abriéndola con cuidado para descubrir quién la envió. Jadea sorprendida alzando la vista rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie más la haya escuchado antes de volver a ver el papel en sus manos leyendo una y otra vez la nota.

'' _No los comas hasta la salida, quiero compartirlos contigo. – T''_

''Timmy me envió chocolates'' piensa sonriendo ilusionada mirando hacia el asiento del castaño, quién golpea suavemente su lápiz contra su cuaderno mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida ignorando a la profesora. Ríe suave para si misma doblando la tarjeta y guardándola cuidadosamente dentro de la caja de los chocolates, escondiendo esta rápidamente en su mochila antes de que alguien note lo que está sucediendo.

El resto del día le pasa volando, perdida en su emoción se perdió gran parte del contenido de sus clases, pero eso no es importante para ella. Se siente prácticamente caminando sobre las nubes cuando la última campana del día suena, por desgracia no compartía esa clase con Timmy aunque es irrelevante pues se verán pronto. Abraza su mochila con fuerza cuidando de no aplastar la caja de chocolates y sale de su salón caminando rápidamente a la salida, controlando de no empezar a correr para no llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Una vez fuera se pone a un lado balanceándose sobre sus talones mirando alrededor a la espera de Timmy, pero cuando este no aparece y el lugar empieza a vaciarse empieza a considerar que tal vez fue una broma cruel por parte de alguien que quería humillarla en ese día tan especial con algo tan obvio como su amor por Timmy, amor que nunca se molestó en ocultar, aunque en su niñez el chico la rechazó más de una vez. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y está por empezar el camino hacia su hogar cuando nota una mancha rosa pararse a su lado, parpadea rápidamente y se gira jadeando sorprendida al ver a Timmy mirándola con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento, Francis logró meterme en el armario del conserje —explica su tardanza jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su inseparable gorra rosada—. Pensé que podríamos comerlos en el patio trasero, ¿sí?

—Yo… yo… sí, sí claro, donde quieras ir Timmy —responde emocionada chillando cuando el joven toma su mano para guiarla alrededor de la escuela hacia el patio trasero.

A diferencia de la escuela primaria, el patio no tenía rejas que limitaran a los estudiantes por lo que inevitablemente colindaba con un grupo de árboles que antes pertenecieron a un bosque pero que ahora no son más que los remanentes de este formando un pequeño parque luego de que una compañía los derribara para hacer un estacionamiento para un centro comercial. Tootie por supuesto no está pensando del todo en eso, su mente es un madejo de gritos internos y pensamientos incontrolables sobre lo que pasará luego de que ella y Timmy terminen la caja, pensamientos que van desde que el joven tal vez le pida ser su novia hasta cosas más de adultos que pudieran hacer ahora que están solos.

Sale de su ensoñación cuando Timmy la jala suavemente para que se siente a su lado, notando por fin que terminaron más cerca del pequeño parque que del patio trasero, con árboles alrededor de ambos ocultándolos de la vista de cualquier ojo curioso que esté aún en la escuela y mire con detenimiento el patio. Su corazón se acelera sin escuchar lo que Timmy le está diciendo mientras el joven le quita la mochila para sacar los chocolates de esta; perdida en sus fantasías de porque están sentados justo en ese punto ciego no nota como el chico toma la nota del interior de la caja doblándola cuidadosamente y guardándola en su propio bolsillo antes de colocar la caja entre los dos.

—Espero te gusten, los hice yo mismo —finalmente las palabras del castaño cobran sentido para ella, ve fascinada como sus mejillas se enrojecen y la forma tímida en que empuja la caja hacia ella—, creo que te gustarán más los de chocolate blanco.

—Seguro me gustarán todos si los hiciste tu para mí, Timmy —dice riendo suave antes de apartar la vista de él para ver los chocolates. Todos tenían la forma estándar redondeada de cualquier chocolate de tienda, pero algunos eran de chocolate oscuro y otros de chocolate blanco, cada uno decorado de una forma diferente y adorable.

Decide tomar la recomendación de Timmy y escoge un chocolate blanco primero, metiéndolo completo a su boca y masticándolo rápidamente antes de tragar. El sabor es un poco raro, como si se hubiera mezclado con algo salado por accidente, pero no es desagradable por lo que decide no comentar nada para no ofender a Timmy; en su lugar toma otro, uno de chocolate oscuro que está justo por encima del que se comió antes, notando que Timmy ya se ha comido dos de los del borde superior.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Timmy tomando otro chocolate con sumo cuidado.

—Está delicioso —Tootie sonríe comiéndose el segundo que tomó un poco más despacio. Este tiene un sabor un poco más picante y fuerte, y está a punto de escupirlo hasta que nota la mirada brillante del joven, lo que la fuerza a tragárselo ignorando la sensación de ardor en su boca.

Con cada chocolate que come la sensación parece empeorar, a eso se le suma que su garganta empieza a doler, junto a su estómago y una sensación nauseosa. Toma el último chocolate blanco y está por comérselo cuando las náuseas se convierten en un deseo incontrolable de vomitar por lo que se aparta un poco de Timmy vomitando a su otro lado, lejos de la caja y del joven. La molestia en su garganta empeora luego de vomitar, lo que parece provocar más sus náuseas y vuelve a hacerlo un par de veces más antes de lograr calmarse un poco.

—Lo… siento, no es que… creo que algo que comí me cayó mal —dice con algo de dificultad, cubre su boca con su mano tosiendo con fuerza y al apartarla observa horrorizada sangre en esta.

—Es, definitivamente algo que comiste —dice Timmy con calma limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo blanco, de una tela fina y delicada con bordados en rojo y en una esquina Tootie alcanza a ver una R estampada—, los chocolates, no creí que se tardaría tanto, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la mezcla.

—¿Qué? —la joven vuelve a toser con fuerza para luego volver a vomitar, sus manos tiemblan viendo la sangre mezclada con el vómito, toma una bocanada grande de aire que le produce otro ataque de tos—. Timmy…

—No estaba seguro de que usar y que no arruinara el sabor del chocolate —el chico se pone en pie con cuidado guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo y alejándose unos pasos observando el espacio donde antes había estado sentado, como si buscara algo—, obviamente no podía probarlo, no soy tan estúpido, así que digamos que lo hice a ciegas.

—No… no entiendo —dice la chica con suavidad, aunque ella no está del todo segura si realmente lo dijo o no. Su garganta arde, su estómago duele y hasta respirar empieza a serle difícil.

Quiere decir algo más, pero una nueva oleada de vomito se lo impide y esta vez tose sin haber terminado lo que produce que inevitablemente trague una parte de su vomito, lo que le produce otro ataque de tos que se prolonga hasta convertirse en respiraciones agonizantes cuando trata de tomar otra bocanada de aire y todo empieza a arder. Trata de hablar, de suplicarle que llame a emergencias cuando reconoce el sabor remanente en su boca o al menos al reconocer un sabor que no debería estar en su boca, pero el solo intento le produce un ataque de tos que poco a poco empieza a sonar más como si se ahogara. En verdad, siente que se está ahogando.

Trata de arrastrarse hacia Timmy, quién la observa tranquilamente desde su posición; no logra acercarse mucho más antes de volver a vomitar y dejar escapar un grito desgarrador cuando el dolor en su estómago se expande por el resto de su vientre obligándola a doblarse sobre si misma en un inútil intento por hacerlo parar.

Por su parte, Timmy observa todo con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, encantado conque su plan salió a la perfección. No era el mejor de los cocineros, en realidad nunca antes había intentado hacer nada en la cocina, acostumbrado primero a encontrar su desayuno siempre hecho y luego acostumbrándose poco a poco a tener a alguien sirviéndolo para él, pero los dulces no parecían tan difíciles de hacer; resultaron mucho más difíciles de lo imaginado tomando en cuenta que algunos fueron preparados con diferentes productos de limpieza que ciertamente no deberían estar incluidos en la receta, pero la receta que usó la combinó especialmente para Tootie.

—No me hubiera gustado lastimarte —miente agachándose para poder ver su rostro—, pero no me dejaste otra opción Tootie, espero que entiendas que yo preferí hacerlo de forma más… benevolente.

Dejándola ahogarse en su propio vomito, piensa ella amargamente mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, aunque incapaz de odiarlo a pesar del dolor que está sintiendo. Lo ve ponerse en pie y caminar alrededor, posiblemente acomodando la escena a su beneficio; tal vez por eso le pidió verlo a la salida, tal vez lo de Francis había sido mentira y solo se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera apuntar su dedo hacia él si nadie los vio salir juntos. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por otra oleada de vomito y tos, cosa que solo parece empeorar su respiración haciéndola sentir como si no pudiera tomar suficiente aire.

De hecho, no está tomando suficiente aire, pronto el dolor en su vientre pasa a segundo plano cuando trata de respirar profundamente, pero eso solo provoca que su garganta arda y que sus pulmones empiecen a doler por el esfuerzo, los sonidos ahogados regresan con más fuerza acompañados de un pequeño silbido. Se gira buscando a Timmy con la vista, con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, tratar de forzar palabras por su garganta para jurarle que nadie se tenía que entrar de que estuvo a punto de matarla, pero todo intento se queda atrapado en su garganta al igual que el aire cuando nota otra figura parada tras Timmy.

Le cuesta un poco reconocerlo, su vista nublándose por su incapacidad de respirar correctamente, pero cuando lo hace por un segundo deja de luchar. Detrás de Timmy se encuentra Remy Cajallena, que la mira con una pequeña sonrisa perversa, tomando ese instante en que tiene su atención sobre él para envolver sus brazos por la cintura del castaño que pareciera sabía que estaba ahí pues simplemente se inclina hacia atrás para hacer que el abrazo sea más cerrado.

—¿Le gustaron los chocolates? —escucha la voz de Remy, aunque esta suena algo alejada y amortiguada por el pitido en sus oídos, ¿o tal vez ahogada por sus respiraciones forzadas?

—Parece ser que sí, se los comió casi todos —responde Timmy cerrando sus ojos un segundo para regocijarse en el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Remy contra su espalda.

El rubio sonríe encantado con la posición relajada del castaño, desviando su vista de la agonizante joven cuando la lucha empieza a abandonar su cuerpo y centrándose mejor en el chico envuelto en sus brazos. Deja un pequeño beso tras su oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello apretando un poco más el abrazo.

—Y los chocolates que compré para ti, ¿te gustaron? —pregunta contra la base de su cuello antes de dejar una pequeña mordida, lo suficientemente pequeña como para pasar desapercibida con el cuello del suéter que le regaló, pero lo suficientemente notoria como para mostrarle a cualquiera que mirara más de cerca que le pertenece.

—Me encantaron —Timmy abre sus ojos y se gira para envolver sus brazos en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio acurrucándose todo lo que la posición le permite—. Gracias, fue un excelente regalo de San Valentin, ¿a ti te gustó el tuyo? —pregunta alzando un poco su rostro para poder mirarlo sin tener que abandonar la comodidad de su pecho.

—Más que gustarme, fue maravilloso —Remy sonríe besando su frente y lo guía lejos del cadáver de Tootie.

Los chocolates no son el único regalo que tiene para su pequeño, por supuesto, pero por ahora se va a regocijar en el dulce regalo que le hizo su amado.


End file.
